Mi corazón versus mi sentido común
by Petuniz
Summary: Dos amigos sienten algo más que amistad hacia el otro... Pero callan por temor. Un día, un accidente hará que la canción que ambos corazones cantan se escuche más fuerte que antes... Un poco lemmon.


Disclaimer: Solo el plot me pertenece, pues casi me pasa a mi. Lo demás es de ustedes-ya-saben-quien.

* * *

Mi corazón versus mi sentido común

…Siempre fueron amigos, desde que se conocieron en primer año, tuvieron que sortear los ataques de sus seguidores. Siempre salieron victoriosos, no por la experiencia, sino por el fuerte lazo que los unió. Siempre como equipo, una, la mente y el otro, la fuerza. Tantas vicisitudes sorteadas y tantos momentos juntos: tardes y noches de estudio en la biblioteca (aunque ella tenía que llevarlo a rastras), risas en clases y disfrutes en Hogsmeade.

Cada vez que el de los ojos esmeralda yacía herido en el suelo, ella sentía su corazón morir… no concebía la felicidad sin su existencia, no podía pasar los días sin su mirada, sus besos en la mejilla, no podía irse a dormir sin exhalar un último suspiro de amor, ni despertar al otro día sin saber que sus sueños no representaban sus fantasías, escenas de amor imposible y giros vertiginosos al compás de un vals que nunca se hará realidad… Cada vez que él, agradeciéndole las tardes de estudio, le decía _'Te amo, te amo¿porqué eres tan buena amiga? Podrías estar haciendo otra cosa en vez de enseñarme…'_, ella sabía que el no la veía nada más que como una amiga… Pero con el corazón trizado, una vez más, le respondía _'Porque de tus amigos, Ron, ciertamente, creo que preferiría limpiar calderos que estudiar contigo… Además, me importa que saques buenas notas…'_ y acto seguido el la besaba en la mejilla, murmurando un casi inaudible _'Gracias'_. Siempre tratando de darle un aire de naturalidad a lo que se cernía sobre ellos.

Cada día, como siempre, escribía en su diario en la Biblioteca, donde sabía que nadie, en su sano juicio, pasaría allí las horas, siendo que el día estaba hermoso, excelente para pasear cerca del lago, o en los jardines del castillo. Sabría que no sería molestada, Madame Pince no le ponía restricción alguna, conocía demasiado bien a esa castaña, que desde siempre, hizo de la Biblioteca su segundo hogar. Muchas veces la vio pasar llena de libros, que devoraba con sus pequeños ojitos. Pero últimamente, algo era diferente. En vez de preparar sus trabajos, los usaba para formar una pequeña barrera del mundo, donde aparentaba estudiar para en realidad, escribir lo que quería decir a gritos su corazón.

Como inteligente que era, supo ocultar muy bien lo que sentía, pero no pudo prever lo que pasaba a metros de ella, en su círculo de amistades. Un ojiverde también suspiraba en los pasillos, dejaba volar su mente en esas sesiones de estudio y aterrizaba solamente para sentirla cerca, oler su cabello mientras ella se inclinaba para leer más de cerca lo que el libro decía. Se encerraba en su cama y sellaba las cortinas para hablar consigo mismo. _'¿Cómo puede ser esto? Ella no me ve más que como su amigo. **No creo, es más inteligente que eso.** ¿Pero cómo podría amar a alguien como yo ¿Cómo le digo que la necesito, que quiero ser algo importante en su vida, que moriría por ella y su felicidad si fuera necesario? **Díselo, ella no dejará de ser tu amiga por eso…** Ah claro, voy y le digo, "Hola Mione¿sabes, te amo. Bueno, eso era todo, adiós."!'_ Y otra vez se golpeaba en el dosel de la cama, en un intento de olvidarla.

Y así, en la torre Gryffindor, mientras el grueso de los estudiantes dormían, cada noche, dos corazones cantaban la misma canción, latían al unísono, pero que, por miedo, construían barreras alrededor para que el otro no la escuchara; intentando así, olvidar la mirada de quién los hacía levantarse a diario para continuar, para poder mirarla sin sentir las mariposas alrededor, para perder el miedo a desvariar y decir lo indecible.

Hermione llenó diarios donde decía lo que no le podía decir a él. Harry perdió la noción del tiempo golpeándose la cabeza en el dosel de su cama. Cada día estaban más perdidos, no ponían atención en clases y hacían lo posible por evitarse, para olvidarse. Tenían miedo de ver al otro, y simplemente, gritar lo que sentían y de paso, romper ese cristal que tenían por amistad, que los hería cada vez más.

Un día de Mayo, cuando los árboles habían perdido casi todas sus hojas, Hermione se sentó bajo el castaño a pensar. Su corazón y su sentido común discutían que hacer frente a Harry. _'**Tienes que decírselo.** No, no podría aguantar la humillación. **¿Y cómo sabes que no tienes posibilidades? **Claro¿Quién me querría así como soy? No soy la lindura hecha persona, más bien soy, literalmente una rata de biblioteca. **Eso no tiene nada que ver… Además, tú lo amas por quién es, no por cómo se ve ¿cierto?** Si pero… **Pero nada, lo que pasa es que eres una cobarde, así de simple.** Cobarde¿yo, de ninguna manera. Soy una Gryffindor'_

Se levantó en dirección al castillo, subió las escalinatas de la entrada. Iba casi corriendo por uno de los pasillos, murmurando para sí _'No soy una cobarde, tengo que decírselo. Pero ¿cómo lo hago?... Podría decirle "Harry… ¿sabes, quise evitarlo, pero no pude, me enamoré de ti, lo siento, si no quieres hablarme más, lo entende… ¡Ouch!'_

– ¡Ouch! – dijo una voz conocida, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

– Yo… yo lo siento mucho – dijo Hermione nerviosa, pues con quién había chocado era precisamente quién le causaba desvaríos. – Tengo que irme… – acto seguido se ordenó el pelo y se alejó corriendo al Gran Comedor. Era hora de comer, y si no se apuraba, Ron se iba a comer su porción…

– Mione! – exclamó Harry tomándola del brazo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – susurró en un hilo de voz.

– Es que… es que, yo te escuché antes que chocáramos… ¿Es cierto lo que decías? – dijo Harry con un dejo de esperanza en su voz.

Hermione se sintió morir. _'¿Cómo pude dejar que me escuchara? Se supone que me iba a morir con ese secreto… ¿Y si le digo que no, que es mentira?'_

– ¿Y bien¿Es cierto o no? – los ojos de Harry brillaban suplicantes. _'¡Si¡Si me ama!'_

– Yo no quise… No, es que… lo que pasa es… – parecía que el cerebro de Hermione, en un acto cobarde, había decidido escapar de ahí.

– Bueno, no importa, no estás obligada a responderme – se alejó. _'No, creo que no… no me ama como yo a ella.'_

Hermione simplemente no aguantó más. – No, no es eso… Yo te amo. Solo quiero estar contigo. Te quiero desde que te conocí. Yo… yo lo siento mucho. Debes pensar que soy una tonta… – el corazón de Hermione era quién hablaba sin control. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía guardado…

Por segunda vez trató de huir de ahí. Pero Harry no la dejó.

– Entonces¿es cierto?

– Si, es cierto, pero no te preocupes, y voy a tratar de olvidar esto que siento. Mira, sé que existe una poción para esto. Ahora mismo voy a conseguir el permiso para sacar el libro de la Sección Pro…

Harry puso su dedo índice en sus labios, cerrándolos. Se acercó, mientras sus corazones latían a mil y la besó. Primero tímidamente, pero luego con más intensidad, al ver que ella le correspondía el beso, abrazándolo. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello, acariciándola. Cuando ya el aire se hizo peligrosamente poco, se separaron sus labios, no sin promesa de volver a unirse. Habían descubierto que sus corazones cantaban al unísono y que aquel accidente botó las paredes que habían construido entre sus anhelos.

Harry la abrazó por la cintura y dijo suavemente al oído – Te amo Mione, te amo. Fui un cobarde al no decírtelo antes. Eres la razón de mi ser y te prometo que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido hasta ahora. Eso si aceptas ser mi novia, por supuesto.

– Mmm, lo voy a pensar… – le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras lo llevaba de la mano al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Fin 


End file.
